


Years past

by korichiro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Author Harry, Barista Louis, M/M, Past Harry Styles/Liam Payne, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korichiro/pseuds/korichiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short exploration of an idea of how Harry (and others) might adapt to anterograde amnesia. Meant it to go more in depth but it sort of turned out this way. Damn characters molding their own stories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years past

Harry woke up disoriented. His room seemed different, somehow. The bed was familiar, but the sheets weren’t. They smelled a bit different, but mostly it was the fact that they were more comfortable than he was used to. The light was all wrong, the window was on a different wall. His book shelf was fuller, and it seemed like someone had played a prank on him, since his own name was on some of the titles.

Sitting up, Harry noticed more new things. It all felt a bit like he’d been kidnapped, and the kidnapper had gone to some lengths in order to make the room look the way Harry knew it to be, but that he had ignored some things altogether, or added new ones.

Scratching the back of his neck, he suddenly realised his hair was much longer than he remembered, and that’s when it really hit home that it seemed like he was missing some time. He frowned and glanced at where his mirror used to be, in the corner. It wasn’t there, though. There were no mirrors in the room at all. Harry got up, and as he searched the floor for his clothes, any clothes, he realised there were tattoos on his legs. More tattoos than he’d had last he checked.

Just as Harry was starting to freak out a bit, he caught sight of his left inner arm.

_Anterograde amnesia._

Oh. Well, that kind of did explain it, Harry thought with a huff, and then chuckled to himself. He’d seen a couple of movies, read some stories, and really that was kind of cool, wasn’t it? More than. Harry suddenly remembered the books in his shelves with his name on them, and darted to them, picking up the first one and turning the pages. It was a story he remembered starting to think about some time ago. Or, well, some more time now, he supposed, frowning at the length of his hair and the amount of books in the shelf.

Picking up another one, he quickly realised it was one he’d already written and had had in his computer, just sitting around. He’d never meant to even think about publishing it, but these books, well, they were definitely published. In the third one, there were mentions of him being a bestselling author.

Harry stood in front of his bookshelf for a moment, but when he heard noises from beyond his bedroom door, his eyes snapped to it. Niall? Could it be he was still sharing a place with Niall? It would make sense, it was always possible not that much time had passed after all, and it was kind of logical Niall would still live with him to ease the amnesia.

In any case, Niall probably had answers, so Harry stepped out. He didn’t bother with the clothes after all, since Niall was definitely used to him walking around stark naked at all times.

Only it wasn’t Niall in the kitchen, but someone he’d never seen before. Someone who looked surprised to see him, and very, very surprised to see him naked.

“Jesus, Haz, wear some clothes would you?” came Niall’s voice from behind him after the unknown man had stared at Harry’s crotch for a bit.

“Niall”, Harry breathed, feeling relieved. Niall grinned at him, and shook his head.

“Let’s go get you some clothes, shall we?” he said, leading Harry away from the kitchen.

“I thought it might’ve been you”, Harry said quietly. Niall pat his shoulder and guided him back into his room.

“Well, it’s still me. Just, that’s Josh, my boyfriend”, Niall grinned. Harry couldn’t help grinning back.

“I’ve published books”, he said, feeling a bit stupid after it was out of his mouth.

“Yeah, you have”, Niall said, looking excited. Harry nodded and bended to pick up his boxers from under his bed. Niall was holding his t-shirt in one hand. Once Harry had found some sweatpants and got dressed, he looked down at himself.

“These are all new”, he pointed out. Niall was grinning again.

“They actually are, you went shopping last week”, he said.

“I say that a lot, do I?” Harry asked, not able to help the smile. Niall shrugged.

“Sometimes”, he said, “sometimes you barge into my room in a bit of a shock, and sometimes it’s like you’re not confused or surprised at all.” He took Harry’s hand and lead him out of the room again. Harry pecked his cheek as they stepped into the kitchen again, and Josh looked up at them, a bit amused.

“So, this is an interesting morning”, he said, “How much did you drink last night, Harold?” Harry frowned at him. He didn’t really feel hungover, but drinking last night would explain the tired sort of headache he had.

“He didn’t drink that much”, Niall pointed out as they sat down. Harry was still frowning.

“Have we met before?” he asked Josh. Josh looked a bit surprised, or maybe a bit offended, even.

“Josh, I told you he wouldn’t remember you in the morning”, Niall said with a chuckle.

“It really didn’t seem like he drank that much, and you said so just now”, Josh said, dividing the bacon and eggs he was making onto plates.

“He’s been here before, though”, Harry said, turning to Niall. Niall nodded.

“We’ve been going out for a few weeks. You were visiting your mum and sister over Easter, so you just met for the first time yesterday at the pub”, he said.

“My mum and sister”, Harry repeated. Niall started to look apologetic, and Harry just nodded.

“He’s gone”, he said, “I get it.” He supposed he’d already heard it a fair few times, that his dad was dead. After all, he’d had a stroke twice already so that Harry remembered it. It made sense. Josh was frowning at them as he put down the plates.

“I’m confused”, he said. Harry just showed him his left arm and started eating.

“I thought that was like a band name or something. Isn’t that where someone’s unable to make new memories?” Josh said after a while, “You have that?” Harry chuckled.

“Either I have it or Niall’s playing a pretty huge prank on me. I’ve got way more tattoos than I used to, and my hair is longer, too”, he said with a grin. Josh had to laugh at that, and Niall laughed too.

“Thanks for the bacon”, Harry said, mouth full, getting another grin from Josh.

“When did you get the amnesia then?” Josh asked. Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

“You’re asking me?” he asked, making everyone laugh again.

“Four years ago”, Niall supplied. Harry tilted his head.

“So I’m twenty four now”, he said. Niall was grinning at him.

“Sometimes you get all excited that you can legally drink everywhere now”, he said. Harry grinned back.

“Do I ever tease you about still not being able to grow a beard?” he asked. Niall rolled his eyes.

“Yes, constantly. It’s getting really annoying. I’ve actually asked you to put that down in your journal so you wouldn’t do it anymore. But you once told me you had done that and just ignored it”, he said, “you even said it looked suspiciously like my handwriting even though I’ve never read those things.”

“I have a journal?” Harry asked.

“A hand-written personal one and an online one for business. Though you share that with Liam”, Niall said.

“Liam?” Harry frowned. Niall grinned.

“You remember him. You met him when he was like a secretary or something at your agent’s company”, he said. Harry frowned but nodded.

“Do you do this every morning, then?” Josh asked after a while, “for four years. Christ, you’re a good friend.” Harry suddenly felt scared. What if Niall actually didn’t want to do all this?

Niall smiled, though, and leaned in to peck Harry’s cheek.

“Sometimes he finds his journal before he finds me. Sometimes Liam’s here when he wakes up. Sometimes he’s with his mum or sister. Sometimes he’s alone, and I get weird selfies. It’s never been hard on me. Not even the bad days, those don’t happen that often”, he said.

“I don’t ask the same questions every morning?” Harry asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. Niall grinned.

“No, you don’t. It’s actually pretty great. You’re most often excited about finding out everything about your life now. You’ve always taken it pretty well”, he said.

“What about the bad days, then?” Josh asked. Harry glanced at him, biting the inside of his cheek. Niall shrugged when he glanced back.

“Sometimes he’s anxious or confused. Usually it helps if me or someone else he knows is there”, he said, then turned fully to Harry, “That’s not the reason I’m here though. I’m not your nurse or anything like that. I’m still just your friend.” Harry felt relieved, and let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. It was quiet for a while, everyone finishing their breakfast. Then Niall got up to do the dishes, pecking both the boys’ cheeks on his way to the sink. He chuckled as he turned around to glance at them again.

“One of the bad days was in the beginning, like the second week or something. And that started with you being really excited and asking how many years it’d been. When we told you it was only the second week, you got annoyed at not being able to tell. By the end of the day you had started the journal, and you showed that to me. It’s the only time I’ve ever read it. You’d only written down a to-do -list of sorts. You wanted to change things. You wanted to move to a new place, change your hair, get more tattoos, that sort of stuff. So you could approximate how much time had passed”, Niall said. Harry had to grin at that, and he met Josh’s amused eyes.

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up disoriented. His room seemed different, somehow. The bed was familiar, but the sheets weren’t. They smelled a bit different, but mostly it was the fact that they were more comfortable than he was used to. The light was all wrong, the window was on a different wall. His book shelf was fuller, and it seemed like someone had played a prank on him, since his own name was on some of the titles.

Sitting up, Harry noticed there was a journal or diary or something open on the bedside table. It was open in the middle, but Harry could see it was almost filled already, and that it was definitely his handwriting. Harry scratched his arm and frowned as he caught sight of a tattoo he didn’t remember having.

_Anterograde amnesia._

Oh. Well, that explained some things. He glanced at the date and realised four years had passed, to him, during the night. He chuckled a bit and glanced at where his mirror used to be. Used to, since it wasn’t there anymore. Getting up, Harry’s first priority was to find a mirror.

Instead he found a vaguely familiar face in the living area, chatting to Niall. Liam, from the agent’s office? He’d been manning the front desk and they’d hit it off pretty well, but what on earth would he be doing here, four years later?

Wait, Harry had some published books, right? Was Liam his agent now or something?

Niall and Liam were laughing at him now, and, still feeling a bit disoriented, he glanced down and realised he was naked.

“Oh”, he said, “sorry.”

“Seen it all before, mate”, Liam said with a grin.

“I was trying to find a mirror”, Harry explained.

“Why?” Niall asked with a grin. Harry shrugged.

“Looked like I had some cool tattoos”, he said. The others laughed again.

“Go check yourself out, but don’t take long, we have an important meeting today and I have to get you up to date with everything important before that”, Liam said, shooing him towards what he could only assume was the bathroom.

When Harry had taken a quick shower and checked himself out a bit, he returned with a towel around his hips. Niall was making sandwiches in the kitchen, and Liam was sitting at the table with a laptop open in front of him. Harry sat down next to him.

“Have we had sex?” he asked. Liam spluttered into the coffee he’d been drinking, and Niall burst out laughing, then turned to grin at Harry.

“Which one of us are you asking?” he asked with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

“Obviously I wouldn’t do anything like that with you”, he said.

“Four years have passed, you never know”, Liam said with a grin. Niall laughed.

“No, on that he’d be right. Nothing like that would ever happen between us”, he said. Harry turned to grin at Liam triumphantly.

“Yes, we have”, Liam said with an eye roll.

“Unnecessarily loud sex”, Niall said, having turned his back to the others again.

“More than once?” Harry asked, tilting his head. Liam nodded.

“There was… well, I mean, we tried something out. Or I did. Then it became clear you were kind of proving to yourself that you were capable of a relationshippy kind of thing after the amnesia happened. So I ended it”, he said. Harry stared.

“That’s a shitty thing of me to do”, he said.

“You were more confused in the beginning. It’s like your brain was adjusting to the fact that you couldn’t create new memories. You knew something odd was going on but couldn’t really pin point what. Around that time Liam contacted you and you sort of lashed out by way of fucking”, Niall said.

“What I find interesting is the fact you’ve never really asked me if something happened. Or not out of the blue like this”, Liam said with a frown.

“It’s all in the diary, though”, Niall pointed out, “he told me he wrote about it.” Liam nodded.

“I know”, he said. Harry hmmed. He wasn’t feeling particularily confused about anything. He’d always been easygoing adjusting to life and not stressing out much about anything. He was more quiet and thoughtful eating his breakfast sandwich while the others chatted, though.

After breakfast Liam got him caught up with work stuff. Apparently Liam was basically his personal assistant and great friend, and that did confuse him a bit, especially since they’d had something going on between them before, and because the Liam he remembered was basically the friendly guy working the front desk at his agent’s.

And then again, it made sense for Liam to be his professional assistant, if Niall was kind of acting as his personal one at times, no matter how much his journal had stressed the fact that Niall was not his nurse or anything. That he was still just a friend.

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up from a nightmare. For a while it seemed like he was still in some sort of a nightmare, since it wasn’t his room. Or was it? Where was Niall?

“Niall?!” he shouted, feeling panicky. There was a thud, and some voices. Harry wasn’t sure if he was going to have a panic attack, just throw up, or what, but he had to close his eyes and hide his face. He tried to control his breathing as he called out again, but just then Niall burst in the door and immediately he was cocooned in his familiar arms.

“You’re OK”, Niall croaked out in a sleepy voice. He was stroking Harry’s hair.

“You’re OK, you’re at home and I’m here”, Niall said.

“It’s not my room”, Harry mumbled, feeling a bit better.

“It is. You’ve got anterograde amnesia. Four years have passed and we live in a different place”, Niall said. Harry was quiet for a moment, thinking. And it kind of made sense, didn’t it. He actually felt calmer now that he knew.

“You’re still here”, was all he could think to say. Niall let out a small laughter and kissed his forehead.

“I’m still here”, he confirmed. All the tension escaped Harry’s body then, and he collapsed into Niall’s lap properly, letting out a deep breath. After a while he gathered himself up again and caught sight of another man in the doorway.

“That’s my boyfriend Josh”, Niall said, one arm still around Harry, the other gesturing to the man. Harry stared a bit.

“Why are you still living with me?” he then asked, chuckling. Niall grinned at him.

“Can’t get rid of me”, he said. Josh was smiling, and Harry smiled back.

“Sorry to wake you”, he said. Josh shrugged.

“Not the first time, and it’s really no problem. I work evenings”, he said. Harry chuckled, but then bit his lip. Not the first time.

“It’s nearly time to wake up anyway”, Niall said, “Liam’ll be here in a bit.”

“Liam? My agent’s secretary?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Your secretary, actually”, Niall laughed.

After a small breakfast, Josh went back to sleep for a bit, but Niall stayed up and hung out with Harry and Liam when he arrived. Apparently Harry was a bestselling author now.

When Niall had to go to work, Liam took Harry to a coffee place they apparently frequented. At least judging by the way the gorgeous guy behind the counter greeted them and started making their regular drinks straight away.

“He’s like the most beautiful person I’ve ever met”, Harry told Liam when they sat down. Liam grinned widely.

“Yeah? He’ll like that”, he said. Harry frowned at him.

“You know him?” he asked.

“Yeah, um… asked him out a while back”, Liam said, glancing at the man then back at his drink with a shy smile.

“In fact, it was you who told me to”, he said. Harry grinned.

“Been out a lot then?” he asked. Liam shrugged.

“A few times”, he said.

“What’s his name? They’re not wearing name tags”, Harry asked.

“Zayn”, Liam said, looking at the man dreamily. Harry had to smile at that.

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up disoriented. His room seemed different, somehow. The bed was familiar, but the sheets weren’t. They smelled a bit different, but mostly it was the fact that they were more comfortable than he was used to. The light was all wrong, the window was on a different wall. His book shelf was fuller, and it seemed like someone had played a prank on him, since his own name was on some of the titles.

Sitting up, Harry noticed there was a journal or diary or something open on the bedside table. He glanced at it, and immediately took it and started reading it.

_Anterograde amnesia._

That explained some things. Like the length of his hair.

As he sauntered out into the living area, he glanced around speculatively. There was an unknown man in the kitchen, and Harry tilted his head a bit at that.

“Hi, Josh”, he said. Josh spun around with wide eyes.

“Didn’t you sleep?” he asked. Harry grinned.

“Checked my diary and phone and all that”, he said. Josh grinned back.

“Saw some drunk pictures of me and Ni?” he asked. Harry nodded. Just then Niall walked in with Liam in tow.

“Found this guy lurking in front of the building”, he told Harry, “reckon you know where to return him?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Does that ever work?” he asked, and Niall grinned.

“It does, sometimes”, he said.

“Figures you’d prank me about this”, Harry chuckled.

Liam looked a bit anxious, so the two of them set to work quite soon. When Liam had to take a call, he asked Harry to go get them coffees from their regular place.

“You’ll know which place it is. Just walk down the street and you’ll see a place that feels like you want to go in. And my boyfriend Zayn’s working now. He’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen. Your words, not mine”, Liam said with a wink, then picked up the phone. Harry grinned at him, then left.

He figured out the place quite fast. It felt inviting, and there was a gorgeous guy behind the counter, next to another pretty one.

“You must be Zayn”, he said to the guy after he’d ordered. The guy frowned, though.

“Nah, I’m Zayn, mate”, the other guy, who was working the coffee machines, announced. Harry frowned a bit.

“Why’d you think I’d be Zayn?” the other guy asked, looking a bit offended.

“My friend said Zayn’d be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen”, Harry said, shrugging. Zayn was grinning wide next to the other guy now, and the guy looked flustered.

“Give Liam a kiss for us, Harry”, Zayn said with a wink as he gave him his drinks. Harry smiled at Zayn and nodded.

“What’s your name?” he asked the other guy before leaving.

“Louis.”

 

 

 

 

 Harry woke up slowly, and made his way out of the room, feeling a bit disoriented. He was headed to the bathroom when he realised it just wasn’t where it was supposed to be. He glanced around, and listened for a bit. Then he checked behind a door. That was someone else’s bedroom. Had he fallen asleep at some guy’s place after a party?

While looking around, he spotted a new tattoo on his arm.

_Anterograde amnesia._

That might explain this. He wasn’t at someone else’s place, he was at home. A new home. Did Niall still live with him? He opened the door again, taking in some familiar things, and nodded at himself. Yes, Niall did.

Just as Harry was exiting the bathroom he’d managed to find, Liam walked in with his own key.

“How much time has passed?” Harry asked, because he figured Liam was in on the situation if he had his own key.

“Four years”, Liam said, glancing around.

“Niall not here?” he asked. Harry shrugged and shook his head.

“OK, great. Listen, we have a deadline and you need to start writing soon. I suggest you get us coffees, there’s a great place nearby. I’ll set up first, I need to make some calls. When you get back I’ll catch you up on work and any questions you might have about anything else”, Liam said, already settling down at the computer on a desk in the living area. Harry shrugged again and went to put some clothes on, then returned. Liam was already on the phone with someone, so he just walked out.

On the way he realised he had no idea what Liam took.

Stepping in to the inviting looking coffee shop, Harry was momentarily confused by the guy behind the counter starting to make drinks after nodding at him.

“Do I know you?” Harry asked when the guy seemed overly familiar and a bit flirty. As he was suddenly really offended looking, Harry figured he didn’t know him very well.

“Figured you’d remember me after saying what you said last you were here”, the man said. And he really did sound offended.

“What did I say?” Harry couldn’t resist asking.

“You said he was the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen. Although you were supposedly thinking that about me, I’m offended”, another gorgeous guy turned up to say. Harry’s eyebrows lifted.

“I’m Zayn, Liam’s boyfriend”, Zayn said. Harry nodded.

“He came in with his own keys but I figured it was a professional relationship rather than a personal one pretty quickly”, he said. Zayn grinned at him.

“Good, I’m not sharing”, he said with a wink. Harry grinned back.

“What’s going on?” the other guy asked.

“So this is Louis, you just met him for the first time yesterday”, Zayn informed Harry, who felt a bit disoriented again. Louis looked confused, and so Harry pulled back his sweater a bit and showed his arm, with the amnesia tattoo.

“Liam said four years, but he didn’t have time to explain anything else”, he said, turning to Zayn. Zayn shrugged.

“I’ve only met you a few times, really, but when you started coming here regularly, Liam told me the basics so I wouldn’t get confused like Louis here”, he said.

“I’m sorry”, Harry said to Louis, because it seemed like the best thing to do. Louis shook his head, though, looking sheepish.

“I’m sorry for being offended”, he said. Zayn grinned at him.

“Don’t worry, he still thinks you’re gorgeous”, he told him, “even though he doesn’t remember saying it already.” Harry nodded. Louis blushed now, and Harry had to grin at that.

“You really are”, he said with a nod again. He left Louis blushing at the counter and Zayn laughing after him.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Harry stepped into the coffee shop, yawning.

“Hi”, Louis said at the counter, starting to make Harry’s coffee. Harry smiled.

“Didn’t go to sleep at all last night, make it a triple or something”, he said. Louis jumped a bit.

“You remember me?” he asked. Harry grinned.

“Yeah, I do”, he said. Louis blushed and hid his face.

“God, I was already thinking it’s so great you don’t remember how embarrassing yesterday was”, he said. Harry grinned.

“Not embarrassing. You didn’t know. And I didn’t remember”, he said. Louis sighed as he presented Harry’s drinks.

“Zayn said Liam was staying over at yours”, he said. Harry nodded.

“He fell asleep waiting for me to finish the chapter, but now he’s trying to proofread it and I’m supposed to start correcting as soon as I get back”, he said.

“Zayn told me you were an author”, Louis said, blushing cutely again. Harry grinned.

“You talked a lot about me then?” he asked. Louis rolled his eyes at him.

“Go home, forget we ever had this conversation. And the previous one”, he said. Harry waved as he left.

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up next to Niall and an unfamiliar guy.

“What the fuck?” he breathed, sitting up fast. Niall’s sleepy hand found his arm and pulled him back down.

“You’ve got anterograde amnesia, it’s been four years. I’m still here and this is my boyfriend Josh. Last night you woke up form a nightmare and came to sleep in my bed. Now settle back down, you were warm”, he mumbled. Harry chuckled a bit. He found a tattoo on his arm kind of confirming Niall’s story, and anyway everything seemed familiar and unfamiliar enough to make it sound true.

“Do I usually take it all in this easily?” he had to ask. Niall made an agreeing sound.

“Usually”, he mumbled. Then there was a chuckle.

“Usually you take it in very loudly in the next room”, Niall giggled. Harry giggled as well, and Josh groaned.

“Shut up, you kids”, he mumbled into Niall’s back. There was a silence for a while.

“Wait, you take it in?” Josh asked, lifting his head up. Harry arched an eyebrow at him.

“I’m assuming I haven’t had anyone after you started hanging around then?” he asked. Josh blinked at him.

“No, you haven’t”, he said.

“We’ve been together just a few months”, Niall supplied. Harry nodded at him.

“Wait, wait, wait, are you gay?” Josh asked. Harry nodded slowly.

“I had no idea” Josh said. Niall chuckled.

“He keeps glancing at your arse and talking about the hot guy in the coffee shop?” he said. Josh tilted his head and grinned as Harry couldn’t resist glancing down to his butt.

“True”, he said, “I probably shouldn’t be surprised.”

Later on, when the three of them were stepping into a nearby coffee shop where Liam was waiting for them, Josh turned to Harry.

“So wait, you’re a bottom?” he asked, quite loudly. Luckily there weren’t any customers apart from Liam, who was standing at the counter, leaning in to kiss the gorgeous guy standing behind it. There was another guy manning the coffee machines, whose eyes snapped to them. Harry shrugged.

“Mostly, yeah. Why? You interested?” he asked with a grin. Josh laughed and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m a total bottom myself”, he said with a wink, and Niall squeezed his bottom. Harry rolled his eyes.

“I should’ve known, since Niall’s a total top”, he said. They reached the counter and Liam grinned at them.

“Interesting morning conversation”, he said. Harry laughed and then turned back to Josh with a grin.

“Though I don’t really know if my brain’s been altered by the amnesia and my sexual preferences have completely changed”, he joked. Niall shook his head.

“No way, you’re still only into men and you take it like a bitch, apparently”, he said. Everybody laughed, except for the guy at the coffee machines. Harry was confident, however, that he knew about the amnesia. Everyone seemed comfortable enough.

“Give as good as you get, though”, Liam supplied with a wink. Harry frowned at him.

“We’ve fucked?” he asked. Liam nodded.

“Some time back. This is my boyfriend Zayn, by the way”, he said. Zayn laughed and nodded at Harry. Harry glanced at the other guy behind the counter, as he set out everyone’s drinks, looking a bit shy. He felt like his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met, and he lost thread of what he was about to say.

“Um”, he said instead, and Niall burst out laughing.

“This is Louis”, Liam said, “he’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever met.”

“And he apparently makes better lattes than I do, too”, Zayn said, nodding.

“And you can’t stop talking about him all day when you’ve seen him”, Niall said.

“And now that I know you’re gay it kind of makes more sense”, Josh said with a laugh. Harry blinked at Louis.

“Hi”, Louis said shyly, and Harry found himself flushing.

“He’s mostly a top, apparently”, Zayn said after a short silence, and Harry felt his blood supply divert into his nether regions at the thought of this shy-demeanoured boy taking control.

“Shut up”, Louis mumbled. Niall leaned forward, next to Harry, catching both their attention.

“Louis, my best friend would like to ask you out. Would you go out with him?” he asked. Harry and Louis’ eyes met again, and Louis nodded with a blush.

“Yeah, I would”, he said. Harry chuckled and punched Niall in the arm.

“I would’ve asked him out sooner or later”, he said.

“Mate, it’s been weeks, I’m tired of waiting for it to happen”, Niall grinned.

The others left Harry and Louis alone for a bit, and their eyes met again.

“How, um… how will this work, if you don’t mind me asking? I mean, you won’t remember any dates, right?” Louis said quietly. Harry grinned.

“I’ve got calendars and diaries, and Liam and Niall. I’ll be fine”, he said, then frowned a bit.

“Though I have no idea if we’ve already exchanged numbers or befriended eachother on Facebook”, he said. Louis grinned.

“Nah, not yet”, he said. So they did.

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up next to an unfamiliar, but very, very hot body. After some staring, the boy began to stir.

“What?” he mumbled as he realised Harry was staring at him. Harry felt a boner poking his thigh. The man grinned mischievously at him.

“Take care of that and I’ll explain everything”, he said. Harry just stared, and the man rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you’ve got anterograde amnesia and I’m your boyfriend Louis. It’s been five years and we’ve been together for almost one”, he said. Harry stared, and Louis lifted up Harry’s left arm for him to see.

“This is your home and Niall’s in the next room with his boyfriend. Now will you suck it?” Louis asked, grinding his boner against Harry’s thigh. Harry didn’t say anything, but after a pause he started crawling down. Yeah, he thought, I’ll definitely suck it.

After making Louis a moaning, quivering mess, Harry crawled back up with a grin. Louis kissed him.

“I just can’t fathom how you can remember how to work me up so good but you can’t remember my name”, he said. Harry nipped his shoulder.

“You feel sort of safe and stuff”, he confessed, “like I don’t remember you but I know you.”

“That’s probably the mushiest, most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me”, Louis said. Harry grinned.

“Any minute now Niall’s going to come in with the police and free me from a sadistic kidnapper, right?” he said. Louis grinned back.

“It amazes me how well you always adjust straight away”, he said and kissed Harry again.

“I do?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.

“I mean I’d think you’d go crazy panicky, and you do sometimes, especially after nightmares, but mostly you’re OK with everything”, he said. Harry kissed his chest and then got up. He glanced around with a frown.

“Where’s the bathroom in this place?” he asked. Louis pointed to the right, and Harry stepped out the door.

“Should I wear pants?” he asked as he did so, and Louis laughed.

“Nah”, he said. Moments later Harry ran into an unfamiliar guy stepping out of the supposed bathroom. The guy groaned and covered his eyes.

“Harry, mate, it would be really great if you could clean yourself up before you walk out in public areas”, he said. Harry tilted his head.

“But not wear pants?” he asked, and heard Louis’ laugh through the open bedroom door.

“I know there’s no way you’ll learn to wear pants”, the guy said.

“Are you Niall’s boyfriend?” Harry asked. The guy sighed and nodded.

“Josh”, he supplied, “now can you please clean up?” Harry grinned and patted the guy’s shoulder.

When he went into the kitchen after his quick shower, Harry found Louis, Josh and Niall sitting around the table, eating.

“Niall”, he said, feeling a bit more at home. Niall lifted his cheek up for a peck, and Harry obliged. He kissed Louis, too, before sitting down.

“I can’t understand how you wake up with someone you don’t know and then proceed to have sex immediately”, Niall said. Harry turned to grin at him, and then glanced back at Louis.

“Have you seen him? Of course I’ll bloody well have sex with him any time he wants, no matter if I know who I am or what year it is”, he said. Louis blushed beautifully, and Niall and Josh laughed.

Later on Liam and his boyfriend Zayn showed up, and the six of them played console games and watched movies, and everything seemed so natural and wonderful, even though Harry didn’t remember any of the things the others talked about, he felt completely included. It was like he was in on inside jokes without being in on them. Niall mentioned Harry having had a difficult time with everything yesterday, and that everyone was doubly happy he was taking everything so well today.

After hearing that, Harry went to read his diary. Everyone had said it was for his eyes only, and Louis mentioned he’d seen him write in it in the evening.

What he’d written gave him pause. He’d been worried about Louis all day yesterday. He’d been worried Louis wouldn’t get the kind of relationship he deserved. After reading back a bit, and leafing through the rest of the past year, he marched back into the living area and straddled Louis’ lap, facing him.

“You read it?” Niall asked, “What was it about?”

“Louis, are you happy with this?” Harry asked quietly, ignoring him. Louis’ eyes flew open.

“That’s what you were worried about yesterday?” he asked. Harry shrugged.

“You deserve much better”, he said. Louis shook his head as he closed his arms around Harry.

“Harry, there’s no need to worry”, he said. Harry knew the others’ eyes were on them but he couldn’t help the tears, and he needed to say it all straight away.

“But I love you. And I want you to have everything. And you won’t get that with me”, he said. Louis’ eyes widened.

“I love you too, Harry”, he said then, sounding odd. Harry ducked his head.

“We hadn’t said that yet, had we”, he said. Louis chuckled.

“Nope”, he said, lifting Harry’s face back up again.

“But I do love you, and I’m definitely getting everything with you, much more than I deserve”, he said. Harry bit his lip, trying to make the tears stop, but Louis wiped them away from his cheeks with a bright smile.

“That mushy and romantic enough for you?” he asked, and Harry chuckled.

“I can’t believe I’ve never said that, though”, he said, “I’d written about it months ago.”

“You’ve said it to me, plenty. I told you tell him”, Niall laughed next to him. Harry glanced up at him and wiped the rest of his tears away. He got a peck from Niall.

“God, you two”, Zayn laughed. Liam and Josh were grinning, too, but when Harry glanced back at Louis, he realised the caring eyes had changed into more mischievous ones, and Harry felt his whole body go weak at that. He got up and pulled Louis with him, pulling him straight out of the room determinedly ignoring Louis’ stumbling protests and the others’ laughter.

“I need you to fuck me now”, he announced, hearing Niall’s groan before he shut the door on the others. When he turned back to Louis, he found a happy, if a bit mischievous smile on his face, and outstretched arms ready to take him in.

“I love you”, he said as he burrowed himself into Louis’ arms.


End file.
